


Boredom & Clockwork

by TwinKats



Series: Half Ghosts, Time & Magic [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clockwork, Master of Time, is bored. And there is nothing he can do. Well, technically. Maybe. He doesn't quite know yet...but he will. In a minute. Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom & Clockwork

**Boredom & Clockwork  
** _By Twin Kats_

 __Clockwork stared blankly at his many screens, watching all of Time flow around him below him above him _through him_...he watched and thought. Thought and watched. It was, sadly, the atypical lifestyle of Clockwork, Master of Time. It had been his sadly atypical lifestyle for _many_   _millennia_. Or more correctly _billions of years_.

To put it quite simply: Clockwork was bored.

Oh sure the Master of Time got his entertainment through watching the vastness of the multiverse dance around him for sure, but there was only so often you could watch The Doctor jaunt off through Time (silly Gallifreyan's claiming Lordship over Time when Time only _had_ one Master and it certainly wasn't they!) or even watching the numerous alternative Sherlock Holmes and John Watsons solve they're little mysteries (the one in the years 2000 were quite the enjoyable pair) or that Stark guy who built the Ironman suite, or any number of other superheros that he checked up on every now and then from the _future_ (seeing as the year 2000 was still, quite simply, over 1400 years yet to come) compared to the drollness of the _present_ which was, currently, somewhere in 600A.D.

He wasn't really keeping track at the moment.

Anyway point of fact being the Master of Time had, after billions of years, found himself _bored_. It was a novel feeling but the novelty of feeling bored had worn off not too long ago. Now it was just irksome, especially since he had no _real_ way of alleviating the boredom. After all he must watch Time and not meddle (despite the fact that yes, he does meddle; why just the other day he'd gone and made it so that Uther Pendragon's wife, Ygraine, would fail to concieve _again_ ; he really hadn't liked seeing the man cheat on her after all) for if he ( _obviously_ instead of _sneakily_ ) meddles then he risks bringing the Observants down into his Tower.

And Clockwork _really_ did not like the Observants. They were annoying pests who thought they could boss him-- _HIM_ , Clockwork, _MASTER OF TIME_ \--around! No, Clockwork did not like the Obsverants. At. All. Not that Clockwork was being egotistical. Nope, no egotism there. Really.

...okay maybe a little, but when one can control, actually _control_ , the vastness of Time itself? Well one does deserve a bit of egotism then, don't they? Just a smidgeon, yes?

...oh screw off! Besides, that's not the point. The point is that Clockwork is bored _and there is nothing he can do!_

Really can't he just have fun (and no, meddling didn't count as fun...well, sort of) for once? A little vacation from all the nuances of watching Time...? It's not like he really _has_ to be here to see it, does he? After all he can be in two places at once!

...wait.

Clockwork felt like hitting himself over the head with his Time Sceptor. Really. How could he have missed _this?!_

And so, with that simple thought, a rather devious plan began to form. Of course a vacation wasn't really worth it if he found himself randomly wondering and worrying about Time, and really the world his Tower existed in wasn't all that fun to tour...so he'd have to find a way to temporarily make himself forget his duties (well, part of him at least) and a way to vacation elsewhere...and he'd always wondered just _what_ it was like to _live_ like one of those humans....

Smirking as the entire plan fell into place Clockwork calmly raised his Time Scepter up towards the screens. There was no flash of light, nor any other real indication that anything untoward or unusual was going on except that from the foating form of Clockwork out _stepped_ \--and yes, that was the word stepped, as in with literal legs and everything--another Clockwork, this one without the Time Sceptor. This Clockwork reached one glove hand up and _touched_...and was gone.

The second Clockwork--who held the Time Sceptor unlike the original that had just vanished--calmly tilted the Time Sceptor towards one of the screens, causing into to change abruptly. It showed now the newborn face of a baby boy born on the outskirts of King Cenred's lands in what would later be known as Albion...a baby boy whose eyes flashed gold.

Clockwork--the second one--grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee! I'm...having fun XD Would you believe me if I said I came up with this upon lack of sleep?
> 
> And yes, for any BBC Merlin fans...that was baby Merlin. Can you connect the dots...? 8D
> 
> So, there will be a "sequel" to this oneshot story. The sequel is currently in works, including summary. I had this idea original started with its sequel but then I was like...wait, wouldn't it be better if I gave it some backstory first...? And thus this rather little confusing oneshot thing. Be happy, I was otherwise gonna drop you guys on your heads into a dive bomb of a half-thought-out-upon-sleep-deprivation story. Meh.
> 
> Yes, so everyone knows if they wonder, this little thing will eventually be popping up on the LJ archive of mine (once I finally get around to sprucing and adding and fixing that thing up) and will be on the ArchiveOfOurOwn site as well as FFN and my own site that is not LJ (but is still be put up, sadly) but that's...way in the future. So yeah. Enjoy...really.


End file.
